


What's Up With That

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY FIVE: FAVORITE OVERALL EPISODE</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"A little of you is better than a lot of everyone else."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Everybody want a little more than they think they got, but what you might think it is, might really not be, baby. Pick it up or leave it lay, it always seem to slip away: what's up with that?"</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up With That

**Author's Note:**

> A) Written for the fifth day of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015.](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ba) First quote in the summary is from the episode featured herein: 'The Diamond in the Rough.'
> 
> Bb) I absolutely could not decide which episode to write about. my leetle friend (say hello!) [michaelaconlin](http://michaelaconlin.tumblr.com) helped me out by suggesting The Diamond in the Rough. Props. (Also props for creating Angela Week!)
> 
> Ca) This work's title and the second quote in the summary is that of a ZZ Top song.
> 
> Cb) I tried to find one that had the "x in the y" format, since that's the format of all of Bones' episode titles, but no such luck. There were only a couple and none of them fit the events herein at all. 
> 
> C) I was thinking of elaborating on the episode's other major struggle: Angela's, as I write, crisis of faith, but I had too much to say on it and it wasn't something I thought I could really resolve in one conversation and then I started getting really emotional about Angela and by the time I started crying I decided I'd probably be better off cutting this shorter, especially since I was originally only going to write drabbles anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! xx

Brennan takes another sip of her wine, leaning back on the couch and curling her legs up beneath her.

“I was terrible, wasn’t I?” she asks softly, guiltily, and Angela accidentally jerks on the wine opener and pops the cork - and the wine opener - across the room. She grimaces sheepishly and then smiles. 

_At least it was a damn good shot, right?_

“No! Sweetie!” she exclaims emphatically. “Where did you ever get that idea?”

She quickly pours her wine into her glass and speeds over to the armchair, aggressively pulling it even closer to the couch so that she can look at Brennan. 

“Honey, _I’ve_ been the one having the crisis of faith here. What’s getting into _you_ now?” she continues, reaching out to put a hand on Brennan’s knee. Brennan grabs her hand and Angela squeezes theirs together tightly, even more tightly than the concerned scrunching of her face. 

“I just…I’ve barely danced before, and everyone there was so good. Booth was so good, and I enjoyed it, but I’m starting to feel like I embarrassed him,” Brennan confesses quietly, nervously running her finger around the circumference of the brim of her wine glass as her gaze falls. Angela has to hold back a bit of a scoff. 

“Of course you didn’t embarrass Booth!” she presses, stopping to take a long, probably excessive (who cared? not her!) sip of her wine. 

“It was a beautiful, romantic performance, sweetie.”

Brennan purses her lips.

“Do you really think so?”

“Sweetie…would I lie to you?”

“If you thought it would be more beneficial to me to be told a lie rather than the truth, yes, I have no doubt that you would.”

Angela pauses.

“Good point. But…”

She raises her eyebrows, looking at Brennan sternly.

“I am not lying to you now. It was a lovely performance. A little clumsy, a little awkward, sure, but totally illustrative of your love, your passion…I found it beautiful. And, let’s continue being honest: I’m your best friend, and I’m an artist. If I know it was beautiful, it was beautiful.” 

Brennan smiles, a bit of color coming into her cheeks.

“I will, considering the circumstances, choose to believe you. Even though I’m not entirely convinced, you do present a compelling and valid argument.”

_Oh, Brennan._

Angela giggles, shaking her head gently. She leans forward and presses a peck to Brennan’s cheek. 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
